


just like mom

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, i know it sucks but its the best you're gonna get, listen y'all i couldn't post this for like four days because i could. not. think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: "Are you on your way home?" The nervous tone to Lucy's voice has Kara turning in the general direction of their apartment."Yeah. Why?""Astra," Lucy says. "She's on the ceiling."





	

The woman waves at her as she flies away, clutching her newly returned purse to her chest. Kara waves back with a smile for as long as she's within eye shot.

In her boot compartment, her phone rings. She peers at it with her X-ray vision, and swoops up into the clouds before she takes it out to answer. (Can't have any paparazzi taking pictures of Supergirl with a phone.)

"Yeah, hon?" Kara asks.

"Are you on your way home?" The nervous tone to Lucy's voice has her turning in the general direction of their apartment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Astra," Lucy says. "She's on the ceiling."

She tucks her phone between her shoulder and her ear, shooting off. "Like-like flying?"

"Yes, like flying." Lucy huffs in frustration. Kara can imagine her furrowing her brows at their daughter in concern, settling her free hand on her hip. "I've tried everything. She won't come down for food, our step ladder isn't tall enough, and it's not like we taught Krypto to fetch a _baby_."

"Okay, yeah. I'll-I'll be home in a minute. Until then, just...follow her around with a pillow, yeah?" Kara says, grabbing the phone, preparing to put it away.

Lucy makes a noise of agreement. She tells Krypto to stay with their daughter as feet pad across the floor. "Got it. See you in a minute?"

Kara nods. "See you in a minute," she promises. The call clicks off and she puts it back in the compartment. She comes down from the clouds, shooting off towards the apartment.

The window, usually unlocked for Kara, flies open with the gust of air she creates, and she lands softly. Krypto barks happily and bounds over to greet her. Kara pats his head, walking over to join Lucy.

She greets Kara with a relieved grin before looking back up at their daughter. Astra squeals at the sight of her other mom and makes grabby hands at her, kicking the ceiling in her excitement. Kara grimaces at the dents left in the plaster, and the future conversation she'll (Lucy always scares their landlord half to death with her glare and her papers, the poor guy) have to have with their landlord.

"Wow. She's, uh..." Kara stares at their daughter, brushing her hand against Lucy's arm. "She's really flying."

"Yes." The furrow to Lucy's brow deepens. "Could you get her down, please?"

"Right." Even though Astra has seen her fly before, she goes slowly, not wanting to startle her. Astra easily lets her take her into her arms (although she keeps bobbling back towards the ceiling) and Kara cuddles her close. She kisses her daughter's face with over-exaggerated _mwah_ s that make Astra laugh. "Look at you. Flying. I'm so proud."

Lucy's hand is on her waist as soon as she touches down. She scans Astra frantically, pillow discarded and hand twisting nervously in Kara's cape.

"Hey," Kara says. Lucy's eyes flick towards her. She knows how much Lucy hates feeling helpless, unable to do something, especially when it comes to their daughter. Kara bends down to kiss her, straightening with a reassuring grin. "She's fine. See?"

As if wanting to help comfort her mom, Astra reaches out, mumbling something that vaguely sounds like "Mama" but not quite. She makes popping noises (a sound she's been obsessed with ever since she discovered her mouth could make it) and the tension leaves Lucy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees. She leans up to press a kiss to the soft brown hair on Astra's head, tugging her shirt - which had been rucked up while she floated on the ceiling - down with two fingers. "You just scared Mama, that's all."

Astra grins toothily at that, squeaking and kicking out against Kara's side. Kara hands her off to Lucy for a quick second so that she can superspeed into their room, reappearing dressed in pajamas.

"I think I'm ready for a movie night in with my favorite girls - _and_ Krypto; don't think I forgot about you, buddy - yeah? Yeah?" Kara lifts Astra above her, smiling brightly at her daughter as she squeals happily. She tosses Astra up - _gently_ \- and she doesn't come back down. Astra floats up to the ceiling like a balloon, giggling as she goes, and her mothers watch from below. Kara scratches the side of her head. "Maybe we should invest in one of those child leashes."

Lucy turns around, walking towards their room. "You get her down and choose a movie. I'll go order one."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Superlane on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
